For devices utilizing a headset for which performance is optimized by remaining stable with respect to a user's head (e.g., optical devices, virtual reality headsets, surgical devices, ultrasound devices, imaging devices, automated Transcranial Doppler devices, and so on), many are designed to have the subject sit vertically during operation. With respect to medical devices that are headsets (e.g., devices for monitoring neurological activity), after many head traumas or in response to neurological conditions, a patient may often not be able to sit or stand and may be laying down, or may even be unconscious (e.g., during an emergency situation). Accordingly, headsets designed for subjects sitting or standing vertically may not sit or operate correctly. Furthermore, traditional robotic or manual headset devices designed to be worn by the subject may weigh several pounds and therefore strain the neck muscles or head structure of the subject.